


so my darling

by chellomiko



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellomiko/pseuds/chellomiko
Summary: Kiba and Shino gave each other kisses on the cheek every time either left the cozy house they shared together, and no one knew why, not even themselves.or prompts about shino and kiba living together platonically, sharing kisses and how other people view them.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	so my darling

**Author's Note:**

> see this a three prompts-ish! it's inspired by so my darling from the playlist ;)

“Shino, don’t forget mine!”

As he was ready to go through their residence’s main gate, he let out a sigh at his friend’s demand. A tradition they made mandatory as either one of them exited or arrived, while no one was exactly sure how it became mandatory in the first place. Kiba couldn’t hide his glee seeing Shino making his way back to the main door. He’d always be impressed at how his rather stoic and dignified friend agreed to such practices. His annoyance was a weak façade; his lips often curled in a smile against his cheek.

Kiba and Shino gave each other kisses on the cheek every time either left the cozy house they shared together, and no one knew why, not even themselves.

* * *

“Shino-sensei!” one of his students exclaimed following the end of the class. Most were exiting the room, but a small group stayed behind, a rare occurrence. The most outspoken one started first. “Sensei! Is it true you live with a police officer? The famous one?” Many wowed as they all knew who she was talking about. Shino frowned, despite his visor, surprised by their curiosity. Before he could even place a word, the group of girls chimed in, approved and debated her claims. It went from “Ah? The dog breeder? He’s so cool and handsome!” to “Sensei is handsome too! I’ve seen him without his visor! They look good together…” but all melted in a chaotic and excited chatter. Shino sighed, unsure what was the ideal move to escape the growing hubbub. “Is he your boyfriend,” a joyful girl asked directly. To which, Shino didn’t have an answer. After all, silence was for the best and he was thankful. Denying with fervor would make him look guilty and admitting anything (true or not) would cause a commotion. Instead, he laughed awkwardly. He blabbered typical words of wisdom as he tried to lighten their interrogation and reduce growing pressure on him. “Don’t worry about me kids,” Shino said, already making his way to the classroom’s door, prompting his students to do the same.

* * *

Shino rarely got drunk, at least not to the light of day and outside familiar enclosed walls. Too much risk something could go wrong. First, he was a very light drinker due to his bugs. They were influenced by every little thing coming in contact inside and on his body. Heat, strong smells, hunger, thirst, alcohol, etc. He grew more tolerant over the years but going overboard was out of question. Compared to Kiba, he was able to keep his composed demeanor at all times. It wasn’t much of an issue for Shino; he was raised to become aware and dignified in his manners. Second, having such little control made him feel vulnerable. It was for the best; only a few saw him in such way.

However, on rare occasions, Kiba and him shared drinks together on the tatami mats in the living room next to its large window giving a view on dense vegetation. Oak trees tangled with one another composing the scenery. To the warm light of a pendant lamp over their heads, the two men could barely decipher a branch from another. Instead, in this apparent complete privacy, all mattered was each other’s presence. That night, Kiba was very enthusiastic about diving in alcohol. Not that it wasn’t case on other days, but his excitement over Shino joining him was notable. Reluctant at first, he thought about ordeals he faced during the day and those he’ll have to face. While class was already dismissed tomorrow due to exams, preparation was intense. The written evaluation wasn’t done yet and weekly quizzes needed to be recompiled. Also, he knew these days weren’t easy on Kiba either. He would be appointed as Chief of Police soon and pressure was at an all-time high. While he always tried his best to put up a prideful and confident face, Shino noticed how stress was eating away at his friend in subtle ways. Thus, he never missed an opportunity to praise him and reaffirm his abilities. While Shino knew how it often boasted Kiba’s ego greatly in manners that were sometimes irritating, he meant all his words. He believed Kiba deserved to be praised. It was the least Shino could do for his friend in those tense times. Giving up “saving face” by sharing drinks with him was the least he could do. Nonetheless, to the core, they were just spending time together.

“It’s been so long since we’ve done that, damn,” slurred Kiba as he was laying against his friend’s shoulder, pouring himself another generous glass of sake. For his part, Shino hummed as an answer, not wanting to speak too much. Opposites, Shino gets quieter the more he drinks while Kiba becomes obnoxious despite him in a way the other can tolerate. In fact, he feared acting and saying something out of character. To the tangled mess that often became his thoughts, timing was everything. Especially on nights like these. “I agree Kiba,” Shino said as he reached out for his friend’s glass, judging how the other had enough of a drink for the night. “However, it’s best to enjoy each other’s company without the influence of alcohol as it’s no good for your organs. Why? Your liver has to work harder and-“ Cut by a deep groan coming from Kiba, Shino was unfazed as he even forgot what he wanted to say himself. Neither by his dramatic lean against him as Kiba was known to get touchy despite him; Shino didn’t mind much, it was how he was. “Argh, I don’t even understand what you’re saying man,” said Kiba a tad irritated, crouching his head down to rest on Shino’s lap, seeking a comfortable position.

Looking up as Shino looked ahead, Kiba ran his fingers against his opened flak jacket, reminiscent of the past. Shino rarely wore clothing that contoured his body outside, but inside, sights of his full bodysuit wasn’t uncommon. Not much could be said as he was used to it over the years, but, deep down, it remained somehow special. In ways he couldn’t convey, sharing such things felt special. He knew Shino had nothing to hide. Instead, layers and layers of garments protected his heart. Following the two of them moving together, his hefty hooded jacket was found on a rack often. Kiba took it as a sign; they were getting closer to each-other. Another one came when he saw his green irises for the first time and many times after that.

“Who was your first kiss,” Kiba asked with an unusual seriousness, his face now facing Shino’s torso and his fingers tracing hard lines of his muscles. Shino, taken aback, was surprised at his rather emotional question, not sure what he expected as an answer. Nonetheless, he was sure alcohol was to blame, proving himself right once again. Shino couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he reiterated. “See, Kiba, that’s why I said it was best to enjoy each other’s company with the absence of alcohol. Your liver is working very hard to keep the right amount of water in your body and now, you’re talking nonsense.” He had no intention of interacting with such discourses. Deep down, he felt his best friend had an ulterior motive that would reveal itself to be unpleasant. Why? Because, fortunately or unfortunately, Shino had no answer to give.

“Nah, I’m serious, who was it,” Kiba said, this time bringing his gaze on him; his eyes sporting an emotion he failed to recognize. Instead, Shino squinted in confusion facing his unfamiliar demeanor. Instead of arguing his question, he fell silent. Just like earlier at the Academy, any move he would do was dangerous. Hopefully, Kiba would pick up the cue and drop it. At his silence, he smiled cheekily; Shino knew, this stance meant no good. He could already hear it, a prideful monologue about his many prowess and achievement. A string of words that would see no end. Shino wanted anything but that.

“It holds no importance. Wh-” Instead, Shino was cut Kiba’s lips on his.

Caught in the impulse, Shino kissed him back. Maybe it was the alcohol he thought, but theirs hands were tender against each-other. Both laced in a tight embrace, air around them was fiery, making it harder to breathe. Kiba was the first to let go to catch his breath. To the sound of air making its way in and out of their lungs, they stared each other down. Kiba, in pleasant surprise, and Shino, even more confused than before. Irises flown into his, none dared to speak a word. Shino hesitated, noting his own reaction to his hasty move on him. He sought a logical explanation; he sought his motives, but it was getting harder and harder for Kiba to hide his faint smile under the growing blush of his cheeks. He looked satisfied? Rolling out of his lap to grab the sake bottle, Kiba laughed a little to himself.

“From now on,” he said, making his way out of the tiny living room, seeking his bed. “You’ll tell them it was me.”

**Author's Note:**

> should i write a part 2? let me know if you think so :)


End file.
